Dark Shadows
by trueblondechick14
Summary: Clairissa is 17. She loves her life and her boyfriend even more...but something comes along and changes everything she knows about both of them...
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Okay, I know this might be confusing at first, but Clairissa starts out as a five year old in my story, okay? Just wanted to clear up and confusion that might come along…hope everyone likes!**

Clairissa ran off the bus like she was on a sugar high. She couldn't wait to get home and tell mommy and daddy about her first day of kinder-what's-it! Clairissa bounded up the patio stairs almost tripping from her speed. She scrambled in her pockets until she found the key mommy had given her. She stood on her tippy toes, like the ballerina she had always dreamed of being, and slid the key into the lock. What was that rhyme again?

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey!" she giggled.

Clairissa pushed open the door, smiling at her success. She ran into the living room where her mommy and daddy would be sitting there playing with her new born baby brother on the couch. But all Clairissa saw were the scattered toys she saw before she left that morning. No mommy, daddy or baby brother to greet…

"Mommy?" she screamed "Daddy?" no response. She looked out the back door to find an empty back yard with only a few tables. She ran upstairs to her parent's room. The thoughts like 'Were they okay?' and 'Where were they' flashed through her head over and over.

She bursted through the door into her parents room without knocking (which she would never do at night ANYMORE) and found her mom lying on the bed and her baby brother Conner, cooing in the crib next to her.

Clairissa felt happiness swell up in her again to know her mommy was okay. She went over to her brother's crib and peeked in. Conner looked over and giggled his cute baby giggle, like she was funny looking to him. Clairissa couldn't help but laugh with him. She looked up back at mommy, expecting her eyes to be closed.

Mommy stared up at the ceiling like the time when Clairissa had drawn on the wall with Sharpie, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Clairissa didn't understand this but thought that she should help her mommy with whatever she was dealing with. She went to the bathroom and got the stool she used to reach the sink. Her small still kinda chubby hands wrapped around the stool, but after dropping it three times, she decided to drag it by the edge. When she finally got the stool back to the bedroom, she placed it by the bed. Clairissa had forgotten how hard it was to get up on her parent's bed. She giggled as she imagined the bed as a mountain, and she was the daring climber. When she got to the top of the bed she gave her own little cheer, fueling her imagination. But what she saw next cut her cheer short…

The bed spread was coved in blood. Mommy's right arm laid half-way on the pillow next to her, detached from her body. Four scratches crossed moms face, one eye was cut open. And what scared Clairissa the most...mommy's tummy was cut open, blood and organs spilled out.

Before Clairissa could cry, she heard a load growl come from her left.

Clairissa turned her head to see three gray silhouettes baring what looked like teeth at her. These things looked extremely evil to Clairissa. She grabbed the pillow with mommies arm on it and threw it at the…things. "They" dodged the pillow with ease and slithered up onto the window sill. Before they left, they looked at Clairissa with eyes that reminded her of black holes, that burned into Clairissa's mind.

Two hours later, daddy turned Clairissa away when they stated to zip mommy up into a black bag.

**Okay…I know it's short but actually I did a lot of revising to this so it's a lot longer than what it was, haha! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, the 'point of view' has changed its Clairissa telling the story now so yea. Hope you like, here's Ch.1!**

The sound of the alarm from my phone was an irritating intrusion into the comfortable haze of sleep that wrapped itself around me. My hand crept out from underneath the warm flannel bed spread, onto the cold desk of where my phone would have sat. I felt around the empty spot. Then, giving up on that part of the desk I peeked out enough to be able to look over on my desk. Just my luck...in the middle of the desk…just out of my reach.

_Thank you, Conner _I thought _wouldn't want to miss school now would I? _

I propped up on one elbow and reached for my phone, feeling the pull of my newly pierced corset piercing. After I turned the alarm on my phone off I didn't even bother to go back to bed, all that movement had damaged my sleepy haze, and I was awake.

Conner peeked in, without knocking, in to my room.

"Morning big sister!" he said, WAY to cheerfully "ready for the first day of school?"

I was about to answer when my phone chimed indicating that I had text from my boyfriend; Kayleb.

'Ready for the first day of school, my love?'

I couldn't help but giggle and roll my eyes, at the fact the two guys I loved the most were making sure I was okay,

I turned to Conner. "Yeah I'm ready…mostly because I get to see my friends again. Now are YOU ready for the first day of seventh grade Conner?"

Conner smiled and nodded so fast, I was worried that his head might pop off or he might break his neck by doing so. He was gone in a flash to get breakfast waiting for him downstairs.

_How is everyone but my in my life a morning person? _I thought to myself.

I giggled, yes they were morning people but I love them all for it. I folded out the keyboard on my phone and stated typing my reply back to Kayleb.

Yeah I guess you could say that…can't wait to see you, summer was WAY too long 3

I sent the last text and got in the shower in my bathroom.

After my shower, I went downstairs and forgot to put a towel on my head…I forgot what would happen if I didn't dry my hair or put a towel on my head. I entered the kitchen…

"CLAIRISSA! Go back upstairs and dry that mop of hair, on your head before you get the floors wet!" screamed Lucy…my step-mother.

I didn't want to but I had to, so I went up stairs and started the long process of drying my hair. I had always thought that my dad deserved better than her. She screamed at everyone if they didn't do what she wanted. I rolled my eyes at that thought. After finishing up drying my hair I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I had always hated my curls, all the other girls in my school had been gifted with strait glossy, perfect hair. Kayleb's reply appeared on my phone:

Well you know I'll be there for you today, right?

I picked up the phone:

Yeah I know gtg

I grabbed a small bag of Cherrios to eat on the bus and ran outside to catch the bus and couldn't help but feel like there was someone or something watching me for some reason…

**Okay, that's Ch.1, hopefully that will be enough to make you guys like it a little more…bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

I stared out the window of the bus. As I ate my Cheerios, I couldn't help but think of my Uncle Jonathan. I remembered how he had ignored the kid he had to babysit, and just watched static. I just found it wrong, when my parents first told me, and when I got over my anger, I came back into the room, realizing that they had said static. As in from a TV, or as Conner would put it "TV snow" I remembered how sad I felt when his wife Anna had died of driving off the road into a river. I had sent him a card for it but, like three months after that he had gone nuts...

My thoughts were distracted by the sight of Kayleb. I could feel my heart arm. Lucy might not approve of him like most things (that's actually why I got the corset piercing, with my favorite color, that she despises, purple, ribbon) I didn't care. Like one of my favorite poem writers wrote "…but you can't stop love…". I giggled at how stupid that thought was.

Kayleb and I had known each other since the first grade. He had "saved" me from a group of bullies that were beating me up…which were some of his old friends. I had always felt bad for being the cause of him losing his friends but I never mention it to him.

He and I had started out as friends…but at the beginning of sixth grade he had nervously asked me out. We had been together ever since. Our anniversary was in two weeks and everyone kept congratulating me for some reason…what? It's not like Kayleb and I are the only couple in the world who have been boyfriend/girlfriend for five years.

_Not that big of a deal anyway people, mind your own business _I thought

I ran off the bus like I was five again, every thought of Uncle Jonathan gone and ran to Kayleb. He automatically wrapped me in his arms, the safest place I thought I could ever be. I closed my eyes over his shoulder from his safe presence. Then taking me by surprise, he lifted me off the ground and spun me, making me scream a little. When he put me down back to solid ground I couldn't help but laugh with him. As Kayleb talked I realized that his voice had gotten a little deeper over the summer.

"I have something for you" he said digging into his pocket"I couldn't wait two more weeks to give it to you"

Kayleb pulled out a small box and opened it. In the box sat a beautiful necklace that had the shape of a heart but had a small swirl at the top that the silver chain wove through. I almost cried at its beauty.

"Oh my gosh, Kayleb…I love it' I said so quietly that I was surprised he heard it "it's so beautiful!"

"That's why I got it, it reminded me of you and all your beauty" he said putting a finger under my chin so I could see him…with a cocky sideways grin.

I played pushed him in the chest. He knew how I felt about that look, I had always found it a little annoying. But he knew that I wouldn't hate him for it so every once in a while he had a little fun and showed it to me knowing my reaction to it.

"Here, turn around" Kayleb said, laughing at me.

He took out the necklace from the box and put it around my neck. It fell on the curved part of my collar bone. It felt cold against my pale skin. I turned and gave Kayleb a kiss as the bell rang for first period warning.

Third period I had science. It took me three tries before I found the right class.

_It's freshman year all over again! _I thought.

Mr. Franklin looked over is small glasses at me indicating that I almost been late/or was late. I looked at the clock…almost late, but not, good.

Mr. Franklin started class by telling us what we were going to do this semester. Then we got to work on today's assignment.

"Today, we're going to watch a video on how some diseases are transferred through bugs, like the mosquito…" Mr. Franklin rambled on.

_Wait mosquitoes? As in bugs that suck your…blood? _I thought to myself _Well maybe it's not that bad, I mean it's not like they'll show us a REAL close up of a mosquito…_

I had always had a problem with blood, my blood I was fine with (I was so accident prone I got used to it coming out of my body), but if I saw blood on another person I had always either passed out or vomited. So hopefully this video had no real blood in it. I was wrong, seven minutes into the video they showed a real mosquito sucking the blood out of a person. I raised my hand and explained everything to Mr. Franklin. He let me go to the bathroom.

I ran down the hall so I wouldn't puck in the middle of the hallway. I did slow down for a moment to open the girls bathroom door. I ran after that again, found an empty stall, locked it turned and vomited…


End file.
